


Buddie on Valentine's Day

by EvanDiaz_TKReyes



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanDiaz_TKReyes/pseuds/EvanDiaz_TKReyes
Summary: Chris suggests that Buck ask Eddie to be his Valentine.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/ Eddie Diaz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 107





	Buddie on Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines Day all!  
> Hope you enjoy!

Bucks heart was racing, and his hands were shaking. He was standing on the Diaz front step knocking.

24 hours earlier:

Buck was at the Diaz house hanging out with Christopher while Eddie was on shift. Christopher wanted to make Valentine cards. Buck thought that was a great idea and took them to the craft store and bought everything Christopher has tossed in the cart. They were now sitting at the dining room table, craft supplies spread to hell and gone. Conversation flowing comfortably between them.

“That looks like an amazing card superman. Who’s that one for?”

“Carla”

“She’s going to love it”

“Who are you going to give that one to?” Chris asked Buck as he was pouring red glitter on a line of glue on pink construction paper.

“Maddie”

“I know she’s going to love it” Chris glanced up at Buck “Are you going to make one for daddy?”

“I don’t know, why?”

“Because you love him”

“Of course I do, he’s my best friend”

“Not like that, like Maddie loves Chimney, like Bobby loves Athena, like Carla loves her husband”

At those words Bucks vision goes fuzzy and his heart skips multiple beats because, of course he loves Eddie. Memories flash through Bucks mind, Buck and Eddie sitting on the ledge of a fountain while Christopher visited Santa. Buck and Eddie not so suddenly flirting on innumerable occasions, and the millions of other little moments the Buck now realized as him falling more and more in love with Eddie.

“You-you would be okay with me loving your dad, like in a boyfriend way?”

“You make him happy Buck; you make me happy and we are already a family. Even if you and dad are oblivious to your feelings for each other”

“You are so smart, Chris” 

“Yeah, yeah I know-“

“And a smart-alic too I see”

“Now are you going to make a valentine’s card for dad?”

“Yeah, I think I will, superman”

“Can I stay at Abuelas tomorrow night?”

“Is this a ploy to make sure I don’t flake out”

“Yup” Christopher says matter-of-factly

Today:

Christopher was at his Abuelas, he had convinced Eddie to drop him off earlier today. So Buck knew that he would have no distraction as he knocked on Eddies door. 

“Why are knocking Buck? You never knock, you always just use your key”

Buck just followed Eddie into the house, without responding. After opening and closing his mouth a few times. Buck finally decided to shove the card at Eddie and let it speak for itself. 

Two pieces of red construction paper cut into hearts were glued together. The top heart was outlined with purple glitter glue. The words “I love you Eddie” written in black sharpie surrounded by heart stickers.

Eddie took the card and read it then looked back up at Buck. Buck seemed to be phyco-analyzing his shoes. Eddie set the card down on the counter and put his hand under Bucks chin.

“Look at me Buck”

Buck finally looked up at Eddie.

“I love you too Buck”

“Really?” Buck said, a hopeful smile on his lips. God, Eddie wants to press his lips against Bucks.

“Of course I do”

Eddie stepped towards Buck wrapping his arms around Bucks back. 

“Can I kiss you?” Buck asks

Eddie presses himself fully against Buck and kisses him, at first its soft and caring before turning needy and pouring all the repressed feelings of the last years into the kiss. Tongues connecting, exploring each other’s mouths. They pull back, only because they needed air. On their way apart Eddie grazes Bucks bottom lip with his teeth. 

“Be my valentine?” Eddie asks

“Always”

They kiss again tongues connecting and each of them deepening the kiss before Eddie hooks his thumbs through Bucks belt loops and starts walking backwards toward the couch. Eddie sits down and Buck straddles his hips with his thighs. Fully making out now. Eddie felt a slight pressure against his abdomen.

“I’m guessing that’s not your phone”

Buck just giggled “I’m sorry”

“Why be sorry if we could just take it to the bedroom?” After seeing Bucks face, he adds “Only if you want to though”

“Oh, I definitely want to, I’m just wondering if we’re taking it too fast”

“We’ve basically been dating, and co-parenting, for months now”

“So we’re dating now?”

“I want you to be my boyfriend Buck”

“Okay, so, should we go to the bedroom, boyfriend?” Buck put an extra emphasis on boyfriend.

“Oh, most definitely”

They kissed again before Buck went to stand up, pulling Eddie with him. Clothes and shoes falling in a trail towards Eddie’s bedroom. Kissing and slamming against the walls the whole way.

“Wow” Buck says breathlessly

“Yeah” Eddie agrees equally breathlessly

“We should have done that a while ago”

“Yeah” Eddie agreed “Wanna go for round two?”

Buck rolled onto Eddie and pressed kisses up his jaw, finally landing on his lips.

“Happy valentine’s day Eddie”

“Happy valentine’s day Buck”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, Kudos and comments always appreciated.


End file.
